


A kötelesség rabságában

by Szim



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, OOC, cardtalia au, idk - Freeform, mi szem és száj ingere, rp-n alapul, szenvedés, szerelem, szóval ilyen középkori feeling
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Feliciano a Jumbo, élete pedig nem várt fordulatot vesz egy ártalmatlan kedd reggelen: kiderül, hogy új ember érkezik a palotába, aki nem kisebb személy, mint a Királynő. Vajon ez hogy fog hatni Feliciano szerelmére, melyet Ludwig felé táplál? Felismeri, és ha igen, mit tesz? Vajon mit szól ehhez Kiku? Na és Ludwig?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sziasztok,  
> ez már nagyon rég óta állt a gépemen, így gondoltam ideje kissé dolgozni vele, és kirakni...  
> Jó olvasást hozzá!
> 
> Igen, ez egy GerIta elsősorban, kérlek ehhez mérten olvasd :)

Feliciano hajnalban kelt, és mosolyogva állt ki az erkélyre, hogy fürdőzzön kicsit mosolyogva a nap első sugaraiban, aztán megmosakodott és felöltözött. Majd ugrándozva indult meg, és útközben minden függönyt elhúzott a kastélyban, amíg le nem ért a konyhába, ahol is megrendelte a reggelit, majd az ebédlőbe átvonulva megterítettett a szolgával.

 

Ludwignak sikerült pontban hatkor felébrednie, mely tényt sikerként könyvelt el, aztán feszített tempóban magára kapta királyi öltözékét, és késznek tekintve a reggeli rutinját, indult el az ebédlő felé, hogy megreggelizzen.

 

– Guten Morgen, Feliciano – köszönt a férfinak Ludwig a megszokott módon, mikor beért a terembe.

– Neked is, Ludwig – mosolygott rá Feliciano szélesen, majd a karjaiba repült a másik férfinek, hogy egy öleléssel üdvözölje.

 

Az ölelésekhez Ludwig még mindig nem szokott hozzá teljesen, de azért próbálkozott, így cserébe megveregette Feliciano hátát.

 

Majd mikor a reggelit behozták, a barnahajú ellépett a szőkétől, és miután helyet foglalt, behunyt szemmel kezdett el enni.

Példáját a szőke férfi is követte - azzal a különbséggel, hogy ő látta is, hogy mit eszik.

 

– Veee~ – Dőlt hátra elégedetten a kis olasz, miután jóllakott. 

– Jóllaktál? – Kérdezte a német, mivel észrevette, hogy reggelipartnere igen keveset evett… Vagy csak ő eszik sokat?

– Persze – bólogatott Feliciano. – Miért kérded, Doitsü? – Fordította oldalra fejét kérdőn.

– Kevésnek tűnt, amit ettél – vont vállat szabadkozva Ludwig.

– Oh… veee~ – vont vállat mosolyogva a barnahajú. – Akkor megyek is tovább a dolgomra~ – Mondta Feliciano, majd indult is intézni a napi teendőit, ami főként a régi festmények újrafestésébél állt keddenként, és mivel aznap kedd volt… így ez volt a programja.

 

Mire Ludwig utánafordulhatott volna, hogy ma más dolga lenne… a másik már ki is viharzott a szobából. Csak sóhajtott erre a szőke, majd nyomába eredt, hogy megkeresse.

 

Feliciano épp a műteremben pakolta ki a festékeket, mikor valami megzavarta. – Igen? – Nyitotta ki ijedten a szemét. De csak Ludwig volt az…

 

– Csak szólni akartam, hogy megváltozott a mai terv. – Lépett be a terembe.

– És miben? – Kérdezte a barnahajú értetlenül.

– Új Királynő lett választva, így üdvözölnünk kell, aztán meg… betanítani.

– K-királynő? – Nyíltak ki újra az olasz szemei. De akkor… Ludwig és Ő… beharapta az ajkait. Majd egy mosolyt erőltetett magára. – Veee~ Ez remek hír – mondta, tettett vidámsággal.

 

Ludwig csak bólintott, aztán leült az ablakhoz, de olyan helyre, ahonnan még látta a festőállványt.

 

– Mikor érkezik a bella?

 

A szőke két dolgon gondolkozott. – A bella lányra utal, ugye? – Kérdezte, hisz a nyelvleckéiből így rémlett neki.

– Igen – bólintott a barnahajú.

– Akkor jól emlékeztem. Nos, az illető Királynő… hímnemű. És csak dél után tud ideérni. – válaszolt végül a német az olasz kérdésére.

 

– Micsoda? Hímnemű királynő? – Ez meglepte Felicianot. És még inkább… rossz érzete támadt tőle. Ludwig és Ő… de nem, nem gondolhat erre. – Akkor menjünk és rendezzünk el mindent a bellonak – mosolygott tovább erőltetetten.

 

Ludwig ismételten csak bólintott, majd megindult az ajtó felé. Feliciano követte, de hiányzott szokásos ruganyossága.

 

Mikor végeztek a berendezkedéssel, a hintó szinte percre pontosan utána állt meg az udvaron.

 

Feliciano futott, hogy üdvözölje az újonnan érkezettet, s kisegítse a hintóból, elvégre ez a feladata a ranglétrán elfoglalt helye szerint.

 

Ludwig az ajtónál várta, majd mikor odaértek hozzá, kezet csókolt a jövevénynek, mélyen meghajolva.

 

Az újonnan érkezett férfi alacsony volt… és szép, ezt az olasznak is el kellett ismernie, noha nem akarta. Tökéletesen fejedelmi volt, ahogy porcelán bőre fénylett a gyertyák táncoló fényében… arcéle épp elég feminin volt, hogy férfi létére Királynő lehessen…

 

Ahogy a feketehajú is meghajolt, a szőke belekarolt, majd a barnahajút felváltva vezette a lakosztályához, ami éppen Ludwigé és Felicianoé között volt.

 

Feliciano követte őket, majd miután bejelentette a vacsora időpontját, egy meghajlás után távozott.

Pedig Ludwig szerette volna, ha marad még, hogy legalább oldja a feszültséget, vagy gördülékenyebbé tegye a beszélgetést, de nem ugráltathatja, így csupán sóhajtott és elkezdte megmutatni a férfinek, hogy mi hol van és miként kell viselkedni, vagy épp öltözködni.

 

Feliciano dobogó szívvel csúszott le a fal mentén, miután bezárkózott a szobájába.  _ Nem lesz ez így jó… _

Majd sóhajtott egyet, és könnyek helyett mosolyt varázsolt az arcára, és megfogott egy kis állványt meg festéket, aztán a vásznat a hóna alá csapva indult el a Királynő lakosztályához, ahol bekopogtatott.

 

– Tessék – szólt ki Ludwig a férfi helyett, majd az utolsó réteg ruhát is teljesen ráadta az újoncra.

 

Az olasz bement, majd lepakolt, aztán elragadtatottan csapta össze a kezeit. – Veee~ Milyen csodaszép! Hadd fessem le kegyed – fogta kezeibe a feketehajú kezeit.

 

Látszólag a férfit meglepte a hirtelen testi érintkezés, de belement. Egy ideig tanácstalanul álldogált, majd leült az ágyára elegánsan, mire Ludwig Feliciano mögé állt.

A barnahajú gyorsan leskiccelte a férfit, majd elkezdett festeni. – Szóval, eddig hogy tetszik a kastély? A lakosztályod? – Kérdezgette közben kedélyesen az újonnan érkezettet, aki csak visszafogottan válaszolgatott, ami a szőkét kissé magára emlékeztette.

– Remek, mert bizony, sok-sok feladatocska vár rád, veee~ Nem lennék a helyedben – fecsegett az olasz.

– Igazán? Milyen feladatok? – kérdezte a férfi enyhe félelemmel a hangjában.

– Neked kell utat mutatnod erényben és kedvességben, mindig könyörületet gyakorolnod, esetlegesen a Király ellenében, mert te vagy az elesett nép szószólója… Meg persze, a te feladatod a többi uralkodóval és a feleségeikkel való kapcsolattartás, a békeidőkben. Hadiállapotban, ez a Király dolga – magyarázta hadarva Feliciano, miközben az arcát festette le a Királynőnek.

– A kapcsolattartásban majd segítek, hiszen eddig azt is én vállaltam át – sietett őt megnyugtatni Ludwig.

– Oh – jött a válasz.

– Igen… Ve – bólintott az olasz. Majd be is fejezte a képet. – Köszönöm a lehetőséget, öröm volt téged lefesteni, Felség – hajtott előtte fejet, majd kezet csókolt és cuccait összeszedve gyorsan távozott.

 

Aztán lihegett egy sort a műtermében Feliciano, mikor egyedül volt.

 

– Gyorsan dolgozik – nézett utána meglepetten az újonc. 

– Ha teljesen arra koncentrál, több ideig szokott tartani neki – informálta őt Ludwig,

 

Az olasz kirakta száradni a képet. Majd szemrevételezte.  _ Egészen jól sikerült... _

 

A Király és a Királynő beszélgettek még egy kicsit, főleg teendőkről, majd elindultak a vacsorára. Helyet foglaltak, és várták az olaszt.

 

Miután Feliciano felfrissítette magát, lement vacsorázni, és  mosolyogva elfoglalta a helyét a Király jobbján.

 

Mikor mindenki jelen volt, Ludwig megnyitotta a vacsorát, és mind enni kezdtek.

 

A szolgálók azonnal megkörnyékezték az újonnan érkezett férfit, melyen a jót derült a szőke. Majd Felicianohoz fordult.

– Szerinted milyen? – Kérdezte suttogva.

– Olyan… rideg? – válaszolta hasonlóan halkan a férfi.

– Én is ilyen voltam pár éve – emlékeztette őt a német.

– Igaz – sóhajtott az olasz.

– Csak fel kell lazulnia egy kicsit. Nem mindennapi a királyi palotába kerülni. – Erre Feliciano csak bólintott. Tudta, hogy a férfinak igaza van… de így már nem tudhatta őt csak magáénak. Hisz a Király a Királynéé.... És most már van Királyné a kastélyban…

 

Eme diskurzus után Ludwig tovább evett, míg Feliciano inkább lerakta a villáját, mert csak tologatta az ételt, egy falat se ment le a torkán az ott levő gombóc miatt.

 

– Minden rendben? – Nézett rá a barnahajúra a szőke. Kezdett érte egyre jobban aggódni.

– Természetesen. – Villantott rá egy gyors mosolyt a férfi, amit bár nehéz volt előkaparnia, azért csak sikerült.

– Biztosan? – Kérdezte meg azért még egyszer Ludwig, noha tudta, hogy ha elsőre nem mondja el neki az olasz, utána sincs erre több esély. Főleg nem közönség előtt.

A barnahajú csak bólintott válaszként, majd ivott egy kicsit, remélve, hogy sikerül leöblíteni azt a gombócot… Persze sikertelenül. Így türelmetlenül várta, hogy mikor lesz vége a vacsorának.

 

Ludwig annyiban hagyta a dolgot, és tovább evett inkább.

Majd mikor mindenki befejezte az étkezést, egy mozdulattal véget vetett a vacsorának.

 

Feliciano azonnal elviharzott a lakosztályába.

 

Ludwig felkísérte Kikut a lakosztályába, majd felajánlotta segítségét, illetve elmondta, hogyha bármire szüksége lenne, az inasok rögtön tudnak jönni, aztán elköszönt tőle és a saját lakosztályába ment, ahol levetkőzés után el is kezdte a napi edzését.

 

Az olasz az ágyába dőlt, és a fejére húzta a takarót. Hamar elnyomta az álom, miután aggódott és örlődött egy sort.

 

Miután végzett az edzéssel, kiült az erkélyre kicsit olvasni az emberek megértéséről, aztán lefeküdt aludni a Király is.


	2. Chapter 2

 

A következő nap Feliciano szokás szerint korán kelt, de nem tudott vidám lenni, mert eszébe jutott a Királynő és a helyzet, amibe miatta került.

Majd elkezdte csinálni a szokott reggeli rutinját.

 

Ludwig reggel pontosan ébredt, így pontban időre készült el, de mielőtt elindult volna dolgára, a pillantása a róluk készült festményre esett.

De aztán fejét rázva kezdte el inkább a rutinját, amibe immár a Királynő is beletartozott.

 

A barnahajú a konyhában több főre rendelt reggelit, majd besétált az ebédlőbe. 

 

A Király és a Királyné is éppen arra tartottak. 

– Jól áll ez a szín – bókolt Ludwig Kikunak, mielőtt beléptek a terembe, hogy egy kis színt vigyen annak arcára, de a megjegyzés nem váltotta ki a kellő hatást. A feketehajú arca továbbra is ijesztően halvány színű volt.

 

– Legvidámabb szép reggelt – üdvözölte a belépőket az olasz, magát haptákba vágva, ahogy azok bevonultak és helyet foglaltak.

– Neked is – mosolygott rá közben a szőke halványan, majd leült.

 

Őket Feliciano is követte, majd miután elfoglalta a helyét, felszolgálták a reggelit, és mindannyian enni kezdtek.

 

Ludwig ismét jóízűen tömte tele hasát, míg ez a mellette ülő olasznak nem sikerült, hiába próbálkozott.

Ezt látva a német elhatározta, hogyha a férfi vacsoránál is így eszik, akkor felkeresi este, vagy elküldi orvoshoz, hogy nézzen rá. Kikuval egyetemben.  _ Rémes, hogy milyen keveset esznek… _

 

Feliciano mosolyogva indult tovább dolgára, amit szerdán tenni szokott: kilovagol a közeli városba és az emberekkel foglalkozik, meghallgatja a panaszaikat és mondanivalójukat.

Mivel az olasz kastélyon kívül volt, így Ludwig a királynői teendőket mutatta meg Kikunak, és bevitte az első megbeszélésére.

 

Felicianot az emberek most is mosolyogva köszöntötték, így ezt viszonozta, majd beszélgetni kezdett velük, és meghallgatta minden apró-cseprő ügyüket, aztán tanácsokat osztogatott.

 

Ludwignak a szünetben a mosdóba kellett mennie, hogy arcot mosson.  _ Nem fogja ezt bírni… _ Sajnos békeidőben a Királynőé a főbb hatalom, de ha ennyire határozott, nem fognak egyről  a kettőre jutni…

 

A barnahajú meglepetten kapta fel a fejét, mikor az egyik öreg megkérdezte, hogy mi a baja.  _ Honnan tudja…?  _ Csak megrázta a fejét, és elmosolyodva mondta, hogy a Királyné beköltözött, és még sok teendője van ezzel, ezért fáradt. Mindenki más el is fogadta ezt a magyarázatot, de az öreg, mintha a lelkébe látott volna, csak megértően bólogatott, majd vállon veregette. 

A férfi ezután fáradtan lovagolt vissza a kastélyba.

  
  


A szőke férfi erőt vett magán, majd visszaült a külügyes tárgyalásra is.

 

Az olasz lemosakodott, és aztán az ágyba feküdt. El is nyomta az álom anélkül, hogy észrevette volna.

 

Mire a Királynő dűlőre jutott a levélre való válaszadás kapcsán, már másnap reggel volt, így Ludwignak már szinte vonszolnia kellett őt a reggelire. – Majd reggeli után hagyom pihenni – bíztatgatta ezzel.

 

Feliciano másnap reggel későn ébredt, így kapkodva ment az ebédlő felé, hogy ne késse le a reggelit.

 

Míg a Királyi pár várt a barnahajúra, a szőkének többször is fel kellett keltenie a feketehajút.

 

– E-elnézést a késésért!

– Semmi baj – mondta Ludwig, mielőtt Kiku rázúdította volna a cunamiját a férfire, majd elkezdtek enni. – És milyen volt a falu? – Kérdezte az olaszt.

 

– Az emberek kedvesek voltak, mint mindig, és szívesen fogadták a tanácsaim, illetve hódolatukat küldik az új Királynénak. – Majd miután a jelentését is gyorsan eldarálta, enni kezdett.

 

A Király is evett, hiába aludt volna legszívesebben.

 

Majd Feliciano váltott kávéra.

 

A szőke végiggondolta fejben az aznapi teendőinek listáját, és már csak ebbe is belefájdult a feje.

 

– Jól vagy, Ludwig? Nem festesz túl jól – fordult felé az olasz.

– Persze, csak a kelleténél egy cseppet kevesebbet aludtunk – nézett a német a szemét pihentető japánra.

Erre Feliciano még levegőt is elfelejtett venni egy pillanatra. – É-értem… akkor hagylak is titeket pihenni, megyek a dolgomra – hadarta a férfi, majd távozott lóhalálában, próbálva nem gondolni rá…  _ hogy Ludwig és Kiku… _

 

A szőke férfi nem értette a barnahajú hirtelen elrohanását, de ezt a fáradtságnak tudta be. Mikor úgy érezte, nincs értelme itt ülniük tovább, vállára vette Kikut és elindult vele a szobája felé.

 

Csütörtökönként… mit is szokott csütörtökönként csinálni? 

Egy pillanatra minden elszállt a fejéből, ahogy elképzelte kettőjüket együtt… hát, nem sokat vártak… Mondjuk minek is kellene…

_ Csak ne fájna ennyire…. Miért sír? _ Hisz örülnie kellene… a Királyának van Királynéja!

 

Ludwig lefektette, majd betakarta a férfit, aztán elindult, hogy leellenőrizze a birodalom hadseregét.

 

Miután Feliciano könnyei elapadtak, magára varázsolt egy mosolyt aztán dolgára ment a kincstárnokhoz.

 

A szőke férfi felvette a katonai egyenruháját, úgy segédkezett, sőt még kitüntetést is adott - ami nála nem gyakori.

 

A barnahajú átnézte a pénzügyeket, tranzakciókat és mivel semmi baj nem volt velük, így ment tovább az írnokhoz.

Mikor ott is végzett, a vacsorát kihagyva ment el aludni.

 

Ludwig dolga végeztével lement vacsorázni, majd aztán visszavonult a lakosztályába pihenni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vajon szegény Feli mikor törik meg?


	3. Chapter 3

 

Másnap reggel Felicianonak már csak megszokásból is széthúzta a függönyöket, noha semmi kedve nem volt hozzá… de csakhamar már az ebédlőben is volt, miután elvégezte reggeli teendőit.

 

Ludwig elaludt, így kapkodva öltözött, noha ennek ellenére is késve érkezett a reggelire.

 

Az olasz felnézett, mikor a Király beesett a helyiségbe… csapzottan. A szíve szakadt meg a barnahajú férfinek.  _ Megint Kikunál töltötte az éjszakát  _ \- vonta le a következtetést.

 

– Elnézést – ült le gyorsan a szőke, hogy elkezdhessenek enni.  Feliciano csak bólintott válaszképp, mert félt, hogy máskülönben hangja cserbenhagyná… és megbicsaklana. Így inkább csak lehajtott fejjel turkálta a reggelijét.

 

Ludwig jóízűen evett, majd végiggondolta magában, mit is kell aznap tennie Kikuval.

 

Mikor az olasz befejezte a turkálást, csendben felállt, majd egy meghajlás után távozott is.

 

Hamarosan a német is végzett, majd Kikut a könyvtárba küldve előre, Feliciano után eredt.

 

A barnahajú a könyvtárba ment, leült egy karszékre… de a betűk sehogysem akartak összeállni értelmes szavakká szemei előtt, így csupán kukán bámult az ölében tartott könyvre.

 

A szőke megköszörülte a torkát, ahogy közelebb lépett az általa Felicianonak sejtett személy hátához, nehogy megijessze. Mert történt már olyan…

 

Feliciano most is ijedten ugrott fel, ahogy egy torokköszörülés kirántotta elmélkedéséből. – T-tessék?

 

Ludwig leült vele szemben, hogy egy szemmagasságban legyenek. – Szeretném kérvényezni, hogy látogasd meg az orvost. Rossz nézni, hogy milyen keveset eszel magadhoz képest is.

 

_ Észrevette? De nem megy le több a torkomon… _ gondolta Feliciano. Majd inkább csak megrázta a fejét. – T-teljesen jól vagyok, nem kell aggódnod – villantott rá egy hamis mosolyt, remélve, hogy sikerül elhitetnie, hogy jól van.

 

– Nem csak javaslat volt. Jobb szeretném megelőzni az esetleges bajt, ráadásul hamarosan úgy is esedékes lenne a féléves vizsgálat.

 

Feliciano erre csak lehajtotta a fejét. Igaza volt a szőkének… de mit tud kezdeni ezzel az orvos? Az ilyen bajra nincsen gyógyszer…

 

– És kérlek, vigyázz magadra – hajolt Ludwig egy cseppet közelebb az olaszhoz.

 

– Úgy lesz…. Ismersz, én mindig~ – próbált kedélyesnek hangzani Feliciano, de a szokott ‘veee’ már nem jött ki a torkán.

 

– Rendben – mosolyodott el a Király halványan.

 

_ Huh, bevette… Nem sokon múlt  _ \- gondolta Feliciano, ahogy nézte a férfi távolodó hátát, azon elmélkedve, hogy essen-e túl most azon a bizonyos vizsgálaton, hisz olvasni most úgysem tud...

 

Ludwig a tanácsterembe érve leült az eddig rá várakozó Kiku mellé, majd nagy lelkierővel el kezdte magyarázni neki a birodalmak közötti kapcsolatokat, hátha ilyetén módon gyorsabban dűlőre jut legközelebb.

 

Feliciano szép lassan a doktorhoz csoszogott. Aki ridegen méregette őt, mint mindig…

 

Ahogy a Király végre a Királynő fejébe ültette a könyv tényszerűségét, a toll, amivel magyarázott, leesett. Nem is akárhová…

 

A doktor gyorsan átvizsgálta a barnahajút, majd hízókúrát írt elő, mondván túl sovány a férfi. Ezek után Isten hírivel engedte útjára.

 

Ludwig kényelmetlenül érezve magát kezdett el turkálni Kiku ruhájában a tollért, mivel ő nem szándékozott ezt helyette megtenni, sőt, még félreérthető hangokat is kiadott. – Abbahagynád? – Kérdezte meg a végén már paradicsomvörös arccal a szőke. A toll még nem volt meg…

 

A tanácsterem felé vette az útját Feliciano, hogy felajánlja a szolgálatait, hátha szükség van rá, de ahogy meglátta Ludwigot Kiku szoknyájában matatni… abban a szent pillanatban fordult sarkon és futott messzire. Aztán egy páncél mögé bújva lihegett, eszeveszetten dobogó szíve fölé helyezve karjait…

 

Mire a Király végre kihalászta azt a fránya tollat, visszaülhetett okosodni, amihez már elpusztultak az agysejtjei aznapra. Egyre csak próbálta felfogni, mi késztethette erre a férfit.

 

Miután rendezte a légzését Feliciano, inkább a szobájába ment és lefeküdt az ágyába, a takaró alá. Aztán egyre csak az játszódott vissza a fejében, amit korábban látott, ahogy ők…  _ ahogy ők…  _ belesikított a párnájába.

 

Mikor a királyi pár már hasztalannak találta az egészet, inkább elindultak a vacsorához, ahol is Ludwig informálta Kikut, hogy jövőhét hétfőn koronázás lesz.

 

A Jumbo aznap álombasírta magát.

 

Furcsa mód, Feliciano nem jelent meg a vacsoránál, tette az észrevételt Ludwig, majd azt gondolta, hogy biztos még az orvosnál van, így  az étkezés után le is ment elkérni az eredményeket. Aztán dolgát végezvén ment a lakosztályába nyugovóra térni. Miután elaludt, rémálmában a Pikk és Kőr egyszerre indított támadást országa ellen, és Kiku tehetetlensége miatt porig romboltak mindent...

 

Az olaszt álmában a Király elküldte az udvarból… erre fel is riadt éjszaka sírva. Majd próbált lenyugodni… de nem nagyon sikerült...


	4. Chapter 4

Szerencsére reggelre elapadtak a könnyei. Csupán a tükörbe nézve konstatálta, hogy úgy néz ki, mint aki fél lábbal már a sírban van.

 

Ludwig egy jó kis fejfájással indult neki a szombatnak. Szerencséjére a hétvégi reggelik később kezdődnek, így volt még ideje olvasni előtte. 

 

Feliciano le sem akart menni reggelizni, de akkor a drága Királya gyanút fogna, hisz az előző nap is kihagyta a vacsorát… Így nagy keservesen felöltözött, majd lement.

 

Ahogy az olasz is megérkezett, a szőkehajú megnyitotta a reggelit.

 

Elkezdett enni. Vagy legalábbis… megpróbált, míg a Király felé nem hajolt. – Neked is mondom, hétfőn lesz a koronázás. – Erre majdnem félrenyelte az ételt. Köhögött egy sort, majd mikor sikeresen nem fulladt meg, csak bólintott Ludwig felé a Jumbo. – Minden rendben? – kérdezte mégis aggódva a szőke,néhányszor megveregetve a vállát a barnahajúnak, nehogy félrenyeljen.

– P-persze – érkezett a válasz. _ Három nap… és megkoronázzák a Királynőt.... aztán pedig hivatalosan is egy pár lesznek, ahogy az hagyomány. Persze… ők már így is azok, nem? _

_ Remélem is, _ gondolta magában a kékszemű. 

 

Feliciano ivott még pár kortyot, hogy leöblítse a torkát, mert a fulladozás utáni kaparó érzés nem akart szűnni, egyre folytogatta, ingerelte, s amint ettől ideiglenesen sikerült megszabadulnia, felállt és a műtermébe ment. A festmények mindig megnyugtatták. Így festeni kezdett.

 

Mikor a királyi pár végzett az étkezéssel, Ludwig az istállók felé vezette Kikut, majd felültette egy jó lóra a férfit, hisz annak még ez sem ment egyedül, majd a saját lovára felülve elkezdte megtanítani  a lovaglás művészetére.

 

Pár óra múlva kezdte jobban érezni magát kissé a férfi.

 

Mikor a japán látszólag biztonságosan ülte meg a lovát, kiügettek a közeli ligetbe.

 

Feliciano leült a karosszékbe. Kifárasztotta fizikailag a festés… érzelmileg pedig ez a helyzet…

 

Mikor kezdett sötétedni, visszamentek az istállóhoz, még épp időben, hogy az istállófiú gondjaira tudják bízni a lovakat, mielőtt az elment volna vacsorázni. 

 

A barnahajú mikor elég erőt érzett magában a megmozduláshoz, lement vacsorázni.

 

Ludwig felküldte a fáradt feketehajút annak lakosztályába, megígérve, hogy küldet fel neki vacsorát, majd pedig az étkezőbe ment egyedül.

 

Ahogy a Jumbo meglátta, hogy a Király nem sokkal később megérkezett, csak odabólintott neki.

 

– Elnézést – mondta a férfi, majd leült enni, így csendben folytatták ezt a tevékenységet. A szőkehajú rettenetesen nyomasztónak találta az étkezést a barnahajú csacsogása nélkül. 

Feliciano próbált többet enni, ahogy az orvos mondta neki… de nem ment le sok a torkán, mert a gyomra görcsben állt.

Ludwig elképzelni sem tudta, hogy mennyire kellett a hangulatához a fiú hangja és vidámsága, egészen eddig. Most, hogy a saját elméjébe volt bezárva a stratégiák és rossz végkimenetelek közé…

A Jumbo lerakta az evőeszközeit. 

– Vasárnap várlak a nagyteremben a próbára – suttogta neki a másik férfi, mikor végzett a saját adagjával.

– Rendben, Felség – válaszolt a barnahajú formálisan.

Válaszképp csak egy bólintás érkezett, de furcsállta a szőke a férfi válaszát és hallgatagságát.

Feliciano felállt, majd felment a lakosztályába, lemosdott és lefeküdt aludni.

Ludwig rossz szájízzel feküdt le, és így megletősen rosszul is aludt.

 


End file.
